Cale MacLeod
| first appearance = Episode 1 | last appearance = N/A }} Physical Description Well toned Muscles with excellent flexibility and has short, ash blonde hair that is spiked straight up with a natural wave to it. He is also well groomed and clean shaven unless his mission requires him to go unshaven. He is rumoured to have the tattoo of the Phoenix that stretches across his entire back from the base of the neck to the top of his glutious maximus. The pressence of the forementioned tattoo remains a rumour as no one has ever seen it yet. Confirmed tattoo's are those of a dragon on his chest and the ancient earth nation of Scottland's national flag with a sword through it on the right upper arm. Personality & Traits General Overview Cale Is a very determined and hard working individual that doesn't sugar coat things unless it is absolutely needed and generally takes very little to absolutely no "BS" from anyone. He calls it like he see's it and loves to make people think twice about things. Cale can also be very cold hearted and cold blooded when he needs to be but does have that typical warm and tender side to him though at present Cale has yet to have a reason to show the warmer side of himself. Strengths Cale is a master at hacking into nearly any computer data base out there and has very strong Linguistic skills that he has used with good sucess in the field. Cale has also mastered the art of espionage and is proficient in CQB (Close Quarters Battle). Cale earned half of his merits as the go to man his bosses either wanted someone to disappear or simply cease to live which has earned him the invaluable marksmanship skills associated with those of a skilled assasin. Weaknesses Cales biggest weaknesses are his sister whom he loves dearly and his in ability to kill innocent bistandards even if his mission requires him to do so. Ambitions Cales biggest ambition is to eventually become the Director of Starfleet Intelligence. As a result Cale as come very close to acting like a Klingon when it came to killing people and doing whatever it takes for him to both achieve his mission and ascend through the ranks of the Intelligence community. Hobbies & Interests Cale greatly enjoy's holonovels based on historic events and practicing his Martial Arts skills which also includes doing physical, psychological, and spiritual conditioning. Family Father: Duncan MacLeod - Deceased Mother: Sarah MacLeod - Deceased Siblings: Lt. Serenity MacLeod Personal History Cale is the kind of man that is very confident in his abilities and has a very strong upbringing. He’s a very firm but fair person and does whatever it takes to get the job done. At the age of 16 he left his family and traveled the world learning several Martial Arts from different grand masters. His preferred style of martial art is in Wushu and the art of the Lotus Gentle fist style which was also known as Tai Chi. 2 years later at the age of 18 Cale joined Starfleet and specialized in Intelligence. Over the years Cale worked his way up through the ranks while making a reputation for himself, and at the same time earning the respect and admiration of those he not only served under but served with as well. During his last tour of duty before being reassigned to his new posting he nearly bit the proverbial bullet throwing himself in harm’s way to save the daughter of a foreign dignitary, in doing so he had managed to impress the higher ups and finally earned the title of Special Agent where he was then given the ability to take on any mission or posting that was offered up to him. As a special agent Cale now also has greater connections and more access to very sensitive information that he can access should a situation arise where such information was needed. He's also known for being brutlely honest about things as long as they didn't jepordise his mission. Service Record